


Dark Nights

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [103]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Jon and Sansa are camping and Jon needed a little moment for himself. However, that was half an hour ago and Sansa is slowly getting worried.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Week [103]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/576145
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47
Collections: Jonsa Autumn Drabbles 2020





	Dark Nights

“Jon?” Sansa shivered and she wrapped her jacket a little tighter around her body. 

Well, actually it was Jon’s jacket. He had given it to her about half an hour ago, right before he walked away to have a moment to himself.

“Jon? Are you still there?” 

The fire would protect her against whatever was out there in the woods, Jon had assured her while he was gathering countless of twigs and branches. But the fire was losing its power and with it its protection.

“Jon, if this is some kind of sick joke, it’s not funny anymore.” Sansa looked over her shoulder. 

The silence was deafening. The silence was maybe more frightening that anything else would be. Because one never knew what was going on when there was nothing but silence. 

“Jon!” She screamed and almost fell from the log she was sitting on. 

Sansa had never been much of a scaredy-cat. She had spent hours in between the pages of books, making friends with all kinds of monsters and ghosts. If there was one thing she had learned, it was that everything could potentially be a friend or an enemy. No matter its size. No matter its reputation.

But it seemed that having countless of adventures while being safely curled up in a lazy chair in the library of Winterfell was very different from living one here, all on her own.

Especially since she wasn’t supposed to be alone.

“Jon…” Sansa hesitated. She wanted to tell him that she would come looking for him, but that meant that both she and Jon would be on the move, which also meant that most likely he would arrive here eventually, not finding her and the entire adventure would start again.

Unless, Jon was lying somewhere unconscious or worse. 

Sansa swallowed. 

Jon was a big guy. He knew how to fight. Of course, he preferred having a sable to do so, but he was just as good with his bare hands if he had to. Nothing had happened to him, right?

“Jon!” Sansa placed her hands next to her mouth and yelled one more time.

“O!” 

She placed a hand on her heart when a twig snapped behind her. A relieved sigh escaped her lips when she saw it was the very man she had been screaming for. 

“Thanks!” He smiled, like he had no idea that she had been here, going out of her mind and totally crazy. “I guess I wandered a little too far away. It’s a good thing you started screaming for me. I never would have found my way back.”

Sansa opened her mouth to say something, but the minute Jon wrapped his arms around her all her anger disappeared. 

“Did I scare you?” Jon kissed her temple. “I’m sorry. I just didn’t want the smell to ruin my next surprise.” He let her go again and walked to his backpack on the ground. “I hear they’re amazing.” He grabbed a little packet with marshmallows, but then he seemed to notice the dwindling fire. “I guess I need to find some new wood to get this fire going again first.”

Sansa chuckled and stood up from her seat. “Don’t go too far away this time, please?” She grabbed the marshmallows from him. “I swear, I will not yell for you again before this entire bag is empty.” 


End file.
